No More Running Scared
by UnwillingSacrifice
Summary: It wasn't their first time together, but it was the first time that really meant something to them both. // NSFW! NSFW! NSFW! // ZevranM!Surana.


Wrote this for the amazing Xeora on dA. Hope she likes. And if /you/ like Dragon Age (specifically adorable elven mages and sexy Antivan Crows), you should check out her gallery. x]

THIS ENTIRE FIC IS **PORN**, BY THE WAY. ALL OF IT. If you didn't read the summary and missed this bit of information, and don't want to read **malexmale SEX**, then turn back now!

* * *

The ex-Crow grinned as Alim drew in a shuddering breath, continuing to tease the sun-kissed throat with his teeth and tongue. He easily reached up to undo the clasp holding the mage's robes together, pushing the furred shoulders off, revealing more flushed skin, which he kissed at mercilessly as Alim pulled his arms out of the sleeves. The smaller elf collapsed once he fought the fabric off, soft mewls slipping from swollen lips as the Antivan bit and suckled at his collarbone.

"_Amor mio_," Zevran hummed against Alim's throat. "So quiet you are tonight."

Alim let out a breathy chuckle, eyes closed, scarred hands threading through blond hair. "Well, you certainly aren't doing anything worthy of a raised voice, I'm afraid." He gave Zevran's left ear a sharp tug upwards. Zevran followed the motion, mouth descending on Alim's, drawing the mage's lower lip between his own to give it a delicate nip before pulling away. He raised himself up on his elbows, watching the other elf lying under him. A confused look crossed Alim's face when Zevran only reached to cup the side of his face.

"Maybe I wish to prolong this. Maybe... I would like to attempt something different tonight. To... see, something."

An impish grin flashed across Alim's face. He let out a sigh, raising his arms above his head, arching his back. "Oh? Did you stumble across something new you'd like to try in that curious book you keep?" He rolled his hips roughly.

Zevran hissed, reaching to push Alim down. "No, no, _por favor_. Listen to me. I wish to... try something_ different_, not new."

Alim pursed his lips. "What do you mean, Zev?" He wrapped his arms around the Antivan's shoulders. Zevran sighed, shifting to lay himself gently onto Alim, arms going around to cup the back of the mage's head.

"I told you, before. This is so new to me. I... do not want this time to be just about the sex. I would like..." Zevran cursed lowly. "I am sounding like Alistair. Like a damned virgin. F-forget I even--" he started to pull away, but Alim yanked him back.

"You want to take this slow. Want to see why it's so special when it's with someone you love, that loves you in return," he murmured, forcing the other elf to look at him. He was still confused, but when Zevran hesitantly nodded, he smiled and brought their lips together.

Fingers dancing across Zevran's neck and shoulders, brushing and tugging blond hair, Alim opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to rub against Zevran's. The Antivan's words held a ring of truth; his kisses and touches were light, fleeting, like he was unsure of what he was doing. The simple thought that this time Zevran acknowledged it was more than a pleasant diversion made shivers dance down Alim's spine, and he wrapped his legs tightly around Zevran's hips, grinding slowly upwards.

Zevran moaned softly into the kiss, finally seeming to get some of his confidence back, trailing calloused fingers down Alim's chest to pinch at his nipples. He broke the kiss to move down, following the path his hands had just taken. He bit gently at the swollen nub of flesh, Alim arching as Zevran took it into his mouth. He tugged it slightly before letting it slip from his lips, leaning over to lavish the same attention to the other.

When he finally moved down to trace his tongue over the tense lines of Alim's abdomen, the hardness pushing against his stomach was throbbing. Alim was panting loudly, trying to stop his hips from instinctively bucking, fingers digging harshly into Zevran's shoulders.

"Zev, p-please..."

Zevran ignored him, content to tease his way down, dipping his tongue in the dip of Alim's navel, biting at the indent of his hip. He pressed a kiss to the fabric above Alim's arousal before pushing the robes aside and off, leaving him in a simple pair of cotton leggings. He cupped the bulge of Alim's pants in a hand, teasing him with light squeezes. Alim moaned hoarsely, pushing against Zevran's palm, his own hands fisted in the fur blankets beneath him. Zevran grinned crookedly, leaning down to tongue Alim through his thin trousers, relishing in the pleased yelp he received. But when he finally moved to undo the laces, Alim shifted, pushing him away, sitting up with jellied bones.

He shook his head when Zevran opened his mouth, reaching to cup the Anitvan's face and bring their lips together. Alim kissed Zevran deeply, tongue demanding and thorough as it swept the confines of Zevran's mouth, teasing in its brushing against his teeth and gums and tongue. When he pulled back, Zevran was breathless, eyes closed and face flushed.

He didn't resist when Alim pushed against his chest, allowing himself to collapse backwards, Alim tumbling down after him, fingers shaky with lust as they went about tugging the loose, silken evening shirt Zevran was wearing off his torso. Wet, open-mouthed kisses were placed on his chest, as Alim's hands undid the lacings of his pants. They were only tugged down to mid-thigh before Alim went down, taking in the tip of Zevran's erection and sucking harshly.

"H-holy Maker," he grit out, eyes threatening to roll back. He glanced at Alim, but the other elf's eyes were closed as he worked, one hand fisting the base while the other held down Zevran's hips. A loose strand of long, brown hair slipped free of its braid, and Alim reached up absently to brush it behind a pointed ear, at the same time hollowing his cheeks, and Zevran hissed, head lolling backwards, eyes slipping shut.

He felt more than heard Alim's chuckle, the vibrations combined with a warm, wet mouth a beautiful, delicious thing. Alim slowly worked his way down the rest of Zevran's shaft, teeth and tongue wicked, but when he finally reached the base, his nose brushing thin curls, he pulled away completely. The sudden coolness against his heated flesh made Zevran's eyes snap open, locking onto Alim's own. The mage was grinning as he slinked his way up, sitting on the tops of Zevran's thighs. He grasped his length, slowly stroking. Zevran bit his lower lip, raising himself onto his elbows.

Eyes never once left Zevran's as Alim undid the lacings of his own pants, and Zevran helped him push them down and off before the smaller elf grasped both of their arousals together in a fist. Zevran forced himself into a sitting position, pulling his knees up to give Alim something to lean against, one hand keeping him supported while the other grasped tightly onto Alim's slim hip.

Alim flicked his wrist, tugging them together, and Zevran shuddered through the deep moan it pulled from him. His nails dug into yielding flesh as Alim set up a choppy rhythm, quick pulls and dancing fingers. Alim brought the hand grasping his hip up to his mouth, sucking and scraping his teeth over Zevran's fingers. The Antivan gasped as Alim brushed a thumb across the tip of his leaking penis, his forehead falling against his lover's as Alim continued to pump their arousals and toy with his fingers.

The friction and heat drew helpless moans from each of them, as Alim let Zevran's fingers fall from his lips. Zevran's lips brushed across the rapid pulse of his throat as his slippery fingers reached between them, wrapping around Alim's and pulling. Awkward motions, as they attempted to work themselves together, but eventually Alim pulled his hand away, throwing his arms around Zevran's shoulders, locking lips with the ex-Crow as Zevran took control.

"Ngh, love you..." Alim breathed against his lips, and Zevran stilled. Alim's eyes had snapped closed as soon as the words left his mouth, regret pulling his features into a deep grimace. His eyes slowly opened, though, when he felt Zevran nuzzle his cheek.

"_Te amo tambien_," Zevran whispered, lips brushing the side of Alim's mouth. "I love you, too."

Alim laughed softly, relief and joy, and brought their lips together again, groaning into Zevran's mouth as the ex-Crow stroked them together, hard but slow. Gripping the sides of Zevran's face, Alim teased Zevran's lips and tongue with his own, back arching and hips bucking as he felt his release build, breaking the kiss to breathe, sharp, shallow breathes fanning across each of their faces. Zevran ran his thumb over their swollen heads, nail dipping into the slit on Alim's, and flicked his tongue against Alim's lips.

"Zev! M-maker, please!"

Alim's eyes were closed tightly, his hips bucking uncontrollably, forcing himself harshly into the warmth of Zevran's hand and the friction their fleshes rubbing together caused. He cried out sharply when Zevran thumbed the head of his length again, his world flashing brilliantly as he spent himself, distantly aware of Zevran's own tense, stuttered release; of the low moan.

He slumped bonelessly against Zevran, pressing lazy kisses to his ear and jaw and throat. Zevran's fingers danced across his lower stomach, reaching to wrap his arm around Alim's lower back, pulling him close, sighing deeply.

As his breath came back to him, and time started to sluggishly tick by, Alim pulled back, locking eyes with Zevran, his lips playing into a small smile. He brushed damp blond hair from Zevran's face. "Well?" he murmured.

Zevran carefully laid Alim down, slipping his pants the rest of the way off, before lying beside his lover and pulling him close. He opened his mouth to say something, but chuckled and shook his head. Pressing a chaste kiss to Alim's lips, trailing his fingers over the curve of his cheek, he said in a hushed voice, "You, my Warden, are everything I never knew I always wanted."

* * *

Before aaanyone says that Zevran was too lovey... pretend this took place after the earring; after the not-quite-love-confession. You know. When he finally lets you take him back to your tent. Yeah. He changed. So now he's lovey. (Not to mention she wanted a lovey!Zev, and what she wants, she gets.)

I also apologize for errors with the Spanish phrases. I never did get the hang of that language.

P.S. Zevran is hard to write.


End file.
